Power of Spinjitzu
One Day at the Ninja's City Mansion, Cole says, "Look, the Venomari's last location is Bulduga's Hill!" Kai says, "What's wrong about that?" Cole says, "Bulduga was the name of a man that made General's Palace. He is also known as General Bulduga. He's a part time bounty hunter!" Zane says, "General Bulduga was a close friend of mine. He was also a sailor. He was tracking Acidicus and the other Venomari snakes. He was killed by Spitta's Fang Spike! His boat sunk down and all the other sailors where killed! It is also known as the "Venomari Attack at Sea"." Kai says, "So Spitta killed General Bulduga?" Zane says, "Correct!" Kai says, "Okay." Later, the ninjas travel to Bulduga's Hill. Cole says, "During his times as an adventure, he camped on this very mountain. Without a name, they give it one: Bulduga's Hill!" Lasha says, "They're near! When should we strike?" Acidicus and the other snakes come out of the darkness. Acidicus says, "Sooner than you think!" Cole says, "Stop. I smell scales." Kai says, "Um! Do you mean..." Cole says, "The scales of a snake, not the Hypnobrai General!" Sir Jones says, "Welcome, travelers! This is Bulduga's Hill. Named after famed bounty hunter, Bulduga!" Cole says, "Yes! We know! Who last came here?" Sir Jones says, "They called themself the Venomari. They looked like snakes and threatened me!" Cole says, "The Venomari is one of the first tribes of the Serpentine! We're the masters of spinjitzu and been searching for them! Thanks, citizen!" Sir Jones says, "No! Thank you! Get them!" The Venomari jump out of a hole. Acidicus says, "Thanks, Jones!" He flips him a coin. Sir Jones walks down the hill. Acidicus says, "I hired him to distract you! Gun for Hire! Forget the Gun part!" Spitta groans. Sir Jones walks up to his car. Cole hits a boulder. He falls to the ground and crushes his car. Sir Jones says, "Stupid ninjas!" Lasha trys to jump at Jay, but misses. He falls into the car. Sir Jones says, "Oh! Hello!" Lasha says, "Could I get a lift?!" Sir Jones pushes an eject button. He flys into the air. He yells, "I owe you oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sir Jones chuckles and then says, "Of course you do!" Lasha flips in the air and lands in front of Jay. He runs at Jay. Jay grabs him and punches him. Lasha gets free and punches him. He lands in Sir Jones' car. Sir Jones pushes another eject button. Jay flies into the Venomari's hole. He says, "It's quite rommy in here! Hey, what's that? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Acidicus says, "Interesting!" His tail swings Zane. Zane falls onto the rocky ground. He groans and grabs one of his shurikens. He attacks Acidicus with it. Acidicus fires toxic venom at Zane. He wakes up and looks around. Zane says, "Where is everyone?!" Back at the Ninja's City Manison, Cole says, "We left Zane and Jay back at Bulduga's Hill!" Appearances * Cole * Bulduga (Mentioned) * Kai * Zane * Acidicus * Lizaru * Spitta * Lasha * Skales (Mentioned) * Sir Jones * Jay * The Great Devourer (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes